


Please Close the Door on Your Way Out

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, a little bit of soonhoon, bottom!wonwoo, how do you tag, i cant believe i wrote this but i am very proud, meanie, rough sex? (not really), sex buddies, there is smut, top!mingyu, uh mingyu watched wonwoo touch himself omg, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: It was always the same scenario since they started hooking up. Mingyu waking up to the sunlight streaming through his windows, shit headaches because of his hang over, and a blurry figure who was hurriedly putting his clothes on.





	Please Close the Door on Your Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got around to editing it.  
> This is my first time writing smut (because I wanted to write smut before but I SUCK BIG TIME) & my first Meanie fic, and so I'm so sorry if some parts are rushed/vague. I really didnt know how to describe them. Also, thank you for reading... Feedback is appreciated ❤

It had always been the same scenario since they started hooking up. Mingyu waking up to the sunlight streaming through his windows, shit headaches because of his hang over, and a blurry figure who hurriedly put his  
clothes on as if being caught in the same room with Kim Mingyu was such a huge embarrassment he just had to escape that quickly. 

Mingyu wouldnt admit it - not aloud - but it hurt and kind of disappointed him that since they hooked-up Wonwoo would never say anything to him (well, except for when he begged to fuck him hard and senseless) when he left Mingyu's place. It was always Mingyu who spoke and it would always be: _"Please close the door on your way out."_ And that's what he would always do... without even looking back.

"Am I such a bad lay?" Mingyu's question had Soonyoung and Jihoon staring at each other and then back at their friend who was looking so worried it also made them feel the same.

Jihoon snatched Soonyoung's yogurt drink and took a big gulp from it and focused on Mingyu, missing the pout on Soonyoung's face and the whisper of _'it's the last yogurt in the cafeteria today'._

"Youre usually so confident of your sex skills, Kim Mingyu. Who made you feel like shit?"

Mingyu couldnt tell them that Soonyoung's friend and classmate Jeon Wonwoo, the one he brought on that pointless _"Bring your friends and I'll bring mine" get together_ (which made Mingyu gain more crazy friends, as if Soonyoung and Seokmin arent enough already) was the one making him feel like shit - or whatever he was making him feel.

"Nobody - I just... You know what, let's just forget this," Mingyu waved them off and the two stared at each other again. "I know your married and all that shit but could you please stop communicating with your eyes? I can sense the sexual tension too much and it's making me cringe."

At that, Jihoon and Soonyoung broke eye contact, cheeks automatically coloring an embarrassing red. Ugh, they're so in love, Mingyu just wanted to have the power to have two people make out just to get the emotional constipation over with.

"Have you met someone? Another one night stand buddy?" Soonyoung asked and he had this fatherly-tone that made Mingyu feel annoyed and soft at the same time, because 'aw, someone cares' 

"No." He lied. Of course he'd lie.

"Then what brought this up?" Jihoon probed and Mingyu glared at him.

"Nothing." Mingyu lied again.

Jihoon stared at him, his eyes boring holes through Mingyu's soul and not in a romantic way like what you read in novels and shit. This one was like being stared at by a demon. It was spine-chilling.

Mingyu looked at Soonyoung, "Your boyfriend's threatening me with his eyes again, please stop him."

Soonyoung blushed. "Stop changing the subject, all right?"

"Soonyoung's right." Jihoon seconded and Mingyu muttered something about how you can be blinded by love because everything your boyfriend said and did was right.

Mingyu dug in to his food and ignored the endless questions from his friends. They did stop but it wasnt because they got tired, but because Soonyoung's attention was caught by someone and like an overexcited puppy, he waved and called out whoever it was.

"Wonwoo!"

Mingyu froze in his seat, it didn't help that he was suddenly looking like he was constipated and Jihoon didnt miss that. He smirked and mentally shrugged. Funny how people can be so obvious. Speaking of obvious...

Mingyu was quite sure his parents and friends told him that staring was bad. But he couldnt help it, not when Wonwoo was in front of him, all dressed up simply and nicely. Mingyu sucked in his breath as he noticed Wonwoo's slightly messy hair probably caused by the wind and couldnt help but think about how he looked exactly like that when Mingyu ran his hand through his hair and sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. 

Mingyu woke himself up from his stupor. Did he seriously just have a sex daydream about Jeon Wonwoo...? Who, by the way, never spared him a glance since he arrived and started talking to Soonyoung at their table.  
Something inside him bubbled up and he's not sure what it is but he's quite sure it's not something pleasant or sexual. He stared at Wonwoo who he thought was deliberately ignoring him and made sure to send a text the moment he left.

_My place. 8pm._

Mingyu was not usually a rough person. He was... gentle at everything. Even as he was on the verge of coming, and Wonwoo was deliberately teasing him, licking the slit of his cock and giving him languid strokes just to put him on edge - just to see how it would be like if he lost his cool. He may be just aware or he may just be a gentle person but Wonwoo noticed that when he couldnt take the feeling of too much pleasure, he'd move his hand away from Wonwoo's hair to grip the head board instead. Wonwoo wouldn't admit it but it made him kind of soft, how Mingyu didn't want to hurt him (not that he would) and he didnt want feeling like this being in the way. God knows what happened when he last fell in love. He didnt want shit like that again.

Mingyu was gentle, probably the gentlest person Wonwoo's ever known so when the door of Mingyu's apartment opened he didnt expect to be dragged inside, pushed against the wall and be kissed so roughly he thought his lips were going to bleed. Mingyu's hand was at the back of his head, gripping at his hair, his other hand immediately unbuckling Wonwoo's belt.

"Ow! Shit," he muttered when Mingyu bit his lips. He tried to push him off with a chuckle but it died down immediately when he saw how Mingyu looked and how he looked at him. It made his heart beat so fast he thought he's going to have a heart attack. He didnt know why, but he felt like he did something wrong and that he needed to talk to him about it.

"Mingyu..."

Mingyu moved away from Wonwoo. "Bedroom now."

He definitely sounded different and a little bit weird. It puzzled him and Jeon Wonwoo was never the type to keep his thoughts to himself especially when it was bothering him. "Mingyu, do we need to talk about something?"

Mingyu turned and walked away from him. There was definitely something off.

Wonwoo followed Mingyu to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. The only light illuminating the room were that from the lamp posts. Mingyu liked this kind of set-up, Wonwoo knew this the third time they had sex but confirmed his guess the fifth time when Mingyu turned off the lights and said so himself. But this time, Mingyu turned on his bedside lamp and the room was bright enough for Wonwoo to see the expression on his face. Wonwoo couldnt describe it but he just felt chills run down his spine and he didnt know if it was the good or the bad kind of chill. 

Mingyu crossed the room in quick strides and was now standing in front of Wonwoo. He suddenly dipped his head to kiss Wonwoo, soft and languid then sucked on his bottom lip.

"Off," he gestured to Wonwoo's clothes, "and on the bed, I want to see you. All of you." Mingyu commanded, voice deep and strong. Despite that, Wonwoo had to scoff.

"You know what, I'm older than you and I should be the one ordering you around like that." Wonwoo purred, leaning forward for his and Mingyu's noses to touch and deliberately ghosting his lips on Mingyu's own. So, Mingyu wanted to play this game? Okay.

Mingyu didnt speak as he felt Wonwoo's lips almost touch his and made his really weak dick half hard and he couldnt believe it. Seriously. His dick should fucking cooperate with him because this time he was trying to make Jeon Wonwoo regret making him feel like shit - or whatever. _Please dont come even before he's touched you. Shit._

Mingyu smirked - well, tried to, and hoped that his weakening resolve wasnt showing. Jeon Wonwoo looked so beautiful and gorgeous seducing him like that; not to mention his voice - the effortless sex voice that Mingyu had come to love since they started this set up. He kind of wished he didnt only hear it when they were having sex or saying dirty words to each other. He figured he wanted to hear it waking him up in the morning, Jeon Wonwoo whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"All is fair in love and sex, Wonwoo. So take all your clothes off and get your ass on my bed." Mingyu gave Wonwoo a filthy kiss on the mouth, one that made Wonwoo close his eyes and chase after Mingyu's lips who was already moving to the bed. 

The fucker, Kim Mingyu, had this smug look on his face as he lied on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. He watched Wonwoo with lustful eyes and gestured for the elder to take off his clothes. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, challenging Mingyu. Is that all he can do?  
So, Wonwoo did take off his clothes. Slowly. He didnt miss Mingyu biting his lower lip when his hands reached to unbuckle his belt. Wonwoo's pants fell to the floor and he was only in his boxers. Mingyu smiled, "I said everything, didn't I?"

Wonwoo smiled back and walked to Mingyu's direction. He planted his knees in between Mingyu's widely spread legs, and deliberately brushed his crotch area with his knees which made the younger hiss. Wonwoo smiled, satisfied. He was getting hard just by looking at him.

Wonwoo bent down, just enough to grab Mingyu by the collar of his shirt to pull him up and meet him halfway with an equally filthy kiss he'd given Wonwoo earlier. _Two can play at this game, Kim Mingyu._

Just when Wonwoo thought he had the upper hand, Mingyu was quick to move and change their positions. Now, Wonwoo was under the fully clothed Mingyu and he was rubbing his crotch against Wonwoo's own, the fabric of the jeans rough against his sensitive cock and making him more hard than Mingyu.

Wonwoo gasped, "No fucking fair, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu rolled his hips and holy fuck if that wasnt some hot shit right there Wonwoo didnt know what was. "Damn it, Mingyu. Just get this over with. Shit."

"Hasty, arent we?"

The idiot was definitely testing Wonwoo's patience. They usually had quick sex, quick pleasure, quick everything and so Wonwoo got what he wanted when he said so but judging by the look on Mingyu's face, it was definitely not happening tonight. "What is up with you, Mingyu?"

And Wonwoo sure wasnt glad he asked that question because the hard look on Mingyu's face was back again. "Take your underwear off. Jack yourself off while I watch."

"What?"

"Do it."

Wonwoo sighed. He was so up to be fucked senseless already but it did look like Mingyu was going to torture him tonight and drag this whole thing out.

So, Wonwoo did touch himself (if it would make Mingyu hotter and harder and unable to keep his horny self in control) and everytime he closed his eyes Mingyu would groan and glare at him. "Look at me, Wonwoo." 

But it was so hard to keep your eyes open when the pleasure was making you crazy and when you're about to come. His strokes became faster, frantic. Wonwoo was so desperate to release when his movements were suddenly halted, a hand holding his wrist and he opened his eyes to Kim Mingyu's just inches away from his.

"That's enough." Mingyu was already half naked. His tanned skin under the orange light was beautiful and Wonwoo just wanted to run his hands all over his beautiful body, suck a sensitive part and make him moan.

Mingyu kissed him and it didnt take long when he got naked, too. He reached for the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer and immediately prepared Wonwoo, inserting his fingers in the elders entrance and feeling him clench around his digits.

"Tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Just fuck me already! God!" Wonwoo shouted and Mingyu couldnt help but laugh. Desperate Jeon Wonwoo was beautiful and funny.

"No."

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu but not before letting out a moan when the younger brushed against the very sensitive spot inside him. "Fuck. Do you have a problem with me?! Why are you - Ah! Fuck! Shit! Do that again! - why are you suddenly like this?"

"No reason." Mingyu made sure that Wonwoo was ready before he positioned himself and aligned his cock on Wonwoo's entrance. "I'll make sure you won't be able to leave as early as you do tomorrow. Youre going to stay in this fucking bed..." _with me._

He caught himself before he said the last two words out loud and scared himself. That was... that was not him talking.

He entered Wonwoo, slowly, getting himself used to the tightness and heat. He looked up at the older and almost came when he saw Wonwoo biting his lower lip in pain and pleasure, baring his beautiful neck for Mingyu to suck on. Damn it.

"Fuck, Mingyu."

"No, it's fuck Wonwoo. I'm fucking you."

Wonwoo laughed. "Fucking dork - ah! Shit!"

Mingyu rammed into him and Wonwoo felt both the pain and the pleasure especially when Mingyu brushed his prostate. "...Gyu. Mingyu... Keep going."

"You like me rough then?" Mingyu said, thrusting hard into Wonwoo. "Answer me."

"No - ah! How can - ah! God! - talk when you keep on doing that - fuck! Yes!" Wonwoo grabbed on to Mingyu's back, his fingernails digging into his flesh. "I like you the way you are..."

It was a good thing Mingyu rammed into him again because then even if Wonwoo caught himself, he wasnt able to think about how he practically confessed to Mingyu. It's a good thing because everything was replaced with lust and sex, just how all of this was supposed to be.

Mingyu came inside him, filthy and amazingly hot, just how Wonwoo liked it. The next thing he knew, a sleepy Mingyu was holding him tight against his chest, kissing the top of his head and murmuring apologies and promised to never hurt him.  
-

Wonwoo knew from the very beginning that it was wrong and figured that he shouldnt be doing this; intentionally waking up at five in the morning to stare at Mingyu's sleeping figure and wishing that they were more than just... this and that he didnt have to leave so early in the morning like he always did. 

-

Mingyu woke up to the same scenario. The sunlight streaming from his window, tangled in sheets. The only thing new today was that there was no blurry figure of a man trying to escape his bedroom. He was already gone.


End file.
